Historias y secretos
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 105. Los dragones actuales preguntan a Zeno sobre los dragones originales.


**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Lazchan** y se llama " **Stories and Secrets** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

 **Historias y secretos.**

"Zeno…" La voz de Kija fue baja, mientras pasaba su mirada sobre el resto de dragones que estaban reunidos alrededor del fuego. "¿Tú… serías capaz de hablarnos sobre…?" Su voz se cortó, inseguro sobre cómo hacer la pregunta. Quería saber más sobre la primera generación, aquellos que habían servido a Hiryuu directamente, pero ¿sería totalmente grosero si se lo preguntara?

Zeno parpadeó y se incorporó ya que había estado acariciando a Ao, mirando a Kija. "¿Sí? ¿Hakuryuu quiere hacerle una pregunta a Zeno? ¡Zeno te responderá!" Él le sonrió, rozando su ropa. "Zeno sabe que Hakuryuu quiere saber cosas sobre los primeros dragones, ya que dijo que estaba tan feliz al saber que Zeno los había conocido." Ya le había dicho a Kija lo loco que había sido Gu-en –no había mencionado lo amable o protector que era, su amistad y su fiel lealtad, que ya entonces mantenía. Siembre había creído en el vínculo que compartían los dragones, incluso si Shu-ten había luchado contra ello.

Aunque los demás trataban de ocultarlo, ellos estaban igual de interesados en ello a su propia manera, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. Zeno conoció a aquellos que vivieron mucho tiempo atrás – aquellos a los que les fueron otorgados sus poderes directamente por los dragones y aquellos de los que habían heredado sus poderes, era de donde provenía su conexión y su devoción hacia el Rey Hiryuu reencarnado. ¿Quién no querría saber nada de sus historias?

Kija se aclaró la garganta y se frotó su mano derecha, nervioso, con la cara enrojecida mientras trataba de pensar una forma de expresar su pregunta, pero Shin-Ah fue el que habló, con voz baja en comparación con la respuesta entusiasta de Zeno. "No si… te duele hacerlo." Él alzó la mirada hacia Zeno, su expresión estaba oculta por su máscara, pero su voz era fuerte y sincera.

Zeno parpadeó ante eso y sonrió gentilmente a Shin-Ah, dándole palmaditas en la mano. "A Zeno no le importa contaros algunas historias sobre sus amigos." Les dijo suavemente. "Seiryuu le recuerda a Zeno al Seiryuu original." Se detuvo un momento, con la mirada perdida como si pudiera ver a todos ellos allí mismo. "Su nombre era Ah-bi, pero la gente se olvidó de su nombre, al igual que todo el mundo olvido en nombre de Zeno. Siempre era Seiryuu para ellos, pero Zeno le llamó Ah-bi y eso le hizo tan feliz que lloró."

Shin-Ah parecía confundido por eso, ladeando la cabeza. "¿Él… no tenía un nombre?"

"No, no – él tenía un nombre, pero durante mucho tiempo, nadie llamó a Ah-bi por su nombre, así que cuando dejó el castillo, él y Zeno se dijeron adiós y Zeno se aseguró de utilizar su nombre." La voz de Zeno era forzadamente brillante y Shin-Ah extendió la mano y dio unas palmaditas en el brazo de Zeno, torpe con sus movimientos, pero la emoción era sincera. Él no dijo que eso fue después de que Hiryuu muriera, después de que Ah-bi hubiera decidido comenzar a ocultar los ojos que todo el mundo temía.

Jaeha estaba intentando aparentar que no estaba interesado en absoluto y se giró hacia Yun. Esos dragones del pasado eran el motivo por el que él estaba allí con todos ellos y realmente, no deberían forzar al niño… sin importar lo viejo que fuera Zeno en realidad, él actuaba como un niño y Jaeha tenía problemas para ver más allá de eso, no deberían estarle preguntando sobre su pasado en absoluto. No era como si eso fuera algo fácil de rememorar. Trató de decirse a sí mimo que no le interesaba ni un poco.

Zeno le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa cuando atrapó a Jaeha echando un vistazo. "Sin embargo, el Ryokuryuu original no era diferente de este Ryokuryuu." Zeno sonrió ampliamente y jugó con el extremo de su medallón distraídamente. "Él era reaaalmente fuerte." Zeno les sonrió a todos. "Molestaba a Zeno todo el tiempo diciéndole que era un mocoso, pero él era como tú al principio. No creía que se suponía que todos debíamos estar conectados, a causa del Rey Hiryuu y los dragones. Le gritaba a Gu-en todo el tiempo por eso, mientras Gu-en siempre estaba diciendo lo importante que era eso." Miró a Kija y Jaeha alternativamente. "Como Zeno ve que hacéis vosotros dos algunas veces."

Jaeha alzó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza. "Al menos esa parte de mí se ha conservado." Se echó el pelo hacia atrás con una sonrisa. "Siempre libre para vagar por ahí, estoy seguro." Zeno asintió lentamente, sonriendo un poco. "Shu-ten era como este Ryokuryuu. Siempre quería viajar e ir a distintos lugares, mientras peleaba para proteger a la gente. Incluso cuando Zeno hacía tonterías, él estaba ahí para gritarme y asegurarse de que Zeno no se hacía daño a sí mismo. El decía, 'porque si no ese rey estúpido llorará', pero él se preocupaba por todos nosotros." Cerró su mano formando un puño durante un momento.

"Después de mi primera lesión real, él me regañó. Quería entrenarme, asegurarse de que sabía algo para defenderme, para que así no resultara herido. Él dijo que incluso un caso perdido como yo podía aprender a asegurarse de no ser golpeado, incluso si no podía devolver los golpes. Hizo todo lo que pudo hasta que se marchó."

La expresión de Jaeha fue distante durante un momento. "Ellos se fueron porque la fuerza que tenían ya no era la que necesitaban en ese momento. La gente necesitaba al príncipe y paz…"

Zeno se le quedó mirando, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y estaba sorprendido por sus palabras. "Yo…" Estaba tan conmocionado que no utilizó la tercera persona. "Tú has dicho… lo que Shu-ten dijo." Él no intentó ocultarlo, solo siguió mirándole, con lágrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos y una punzada dolorosa en el pecho. "¿Cómo… cómo has…?"

Yun deseó que Ik-Su estuviera aquí para preguntárselo; él podría saber a ciencia cierta si sus sospechas eran correctas. Eso era algo que nunca habían mencionado antes, porque antes no había sido un problema.

Jaeha pareció sorprendido durante un momento y sacudió la cabeza. "Yo… ¿eso tenía sentido?" Propuso débilmente. Aventurar algo lógico era una cosa, pero repetir casi las mismas palabras que Shu-ten había dicho miles de años atrás era otra.

Zeno se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, apartando las lágrimas por un momento. "Bueno, ¡Zeno está realmente impresionado de escuchar a Jaeha decir algo así!" Se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Sí, eso es lo que Shu-ten dijo antes de marcharse y Zeno se quedó atrás en el palacio para ayudar a la reina, al príncipe y a la gente que vivía allí."

Ahora Yona les estaba mirando a todos ellos, con una mirada contemplativa en su rostro, una leve tristeza brilló en sus ojos antes de que se levantara rápidamente, Yun dio un saltito con un chillido y la siguió antes de que ella fuera muy lejos, haciéndole un gesto a Hak indicándole que se quedara donde estaba. Yona no parecía necesitar las bromas de Hak o sus intentos de ayudarla en ese momento.

Todos los ojos se giraron hacia ella, pero Hak además también sacudió la cabeza. Si Yun pensaba que era mejor que él hablara con Yona a solas – bueno, creía lo suficiente en el muchacho como para dejarle ir.

"No nos has dicho mucho sobre ti mismo." Hak alzó una ceja hacia él. "Tú eras parte de ellos, ¿por qué no puedes hablarles sobre cómo eras tú?" Quería distraerles a todos antes de que se pusieran de acuerdo y corrieran detrás de Yona como un montón de idiotas. Ellos se preocupaban por ella, pero que un grupo de ellos corrieran por el bosque para confrontar a la chica que estaba llorando no ayudaría nadie.

Zeno parpadeó cuando los otros se volvieron a girar hacia él con entusiasmo y Hak se recostó contra un árbol, satisfecho. Con ellos molestando a Zeno un poco, Yun tendría el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a Yona.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yun envolvió los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Yona, manteniéndola inmóvil durante un momento. "¿Qué ha pasado ahí?" La preguntó gentilmente. "Parecías asustada." Mantuvo la voz baja, no quería que el circo entero se mostrara todavía.

La voz de ella se trabó mientras intentaba hablar, frotándose furiosamente los ojos. "He recordado algo que no debería recordar que no tiene sentido y no puedo decírselo a Zeno, porque entonces se pondrá triste como le ha pasado con Jaeha."

"¿Es porque Zeno te dijo que antes fuiste Hiryuu?" La preguntó Yun, tirando de ella gentilmente hacia abajo para que ella pudiera recostarse contra él mientras hablaban. Él la había notado más pensativa después de esa revelación, pero no habían hablado de ello desde entonces. Suponía que todos ellos tenían demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiadas cosas impactantes.

"Sí… pero he tenido sueños sobre ellos antes. Cuando Zeno dijo sus nombres – eso ha activado algo en mi interior y eso duele." Susurró ella. "No quiero decírselo a Zeno, porque entonces estará triste." Ella apretó su falda con sus manos, con el ceño fruncido. "Es mi culpa que él se haya quedado completamente solo. Yo… nunca le dije la verdad."

Sin que ellos lo supieran, Zeno se había acercado sigilosamente lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharles, la distracción que Hak había intentado hacer no había funcionado; lo único que habían discutido entre ellos había sido quién iba a irse a intentar averiguar qué era lo que pasaba.

Yun se dio cuenta del cambio de pronombre de ella, manteniendo una mano sobre ella, mirando su expresión. "Eso no fue culpa tuya, Yona." La dijo firmemente. Él no quería que ella se viera enredada en algunos recuerdos de un rey que había muerto miles de años atrás, o que asumiera su culpabilidad. Ella ya tenía suficientes cosas con las que lidiar según estaban las cosas.

"No…" Susurró ella. "Zeno me hizo solo una pregunta… a Hiryuu…" Ella hizo una mueca, lo que indicaba que se estaba sintiendo confundida. "y yo nunca le respondí. Tenía miedo. No quería hacerle daño y dejarle solo durante tanto tiempo."

Yun frunció el ceño y tiró de la ropa de ella para llamar su atención. "No eras tú, no fue Yona quien hizo esas cosas." La dijo firmemente. "Puede que Hiryuu no haya pensado en ello, porque aún tenía muy reciente el hecho de haber sido un dragón. Ouryuu tampoco pensó sobre ello, porque eso era a lo que él estaba acostumbrado." Él resopló. "Menuda pandilla de idiotas que eran todos en ese entonces, para que ninguno se lo explicara correctamente…"

"Quería saber cómo era Hiryuu." Le dijo ella suavemente. "Quería preguntárselo a Zeno – pero después de… después del sueño que tuve, ya no pude hacerlo. No merezco saberlo."

Zeno ya había oído lo suficiente y salió de entre los árboles para arrodillarse en frente de Yona, su expresión era amable. "La señorita no debería llorar por lo que le pasó a Zeno en el pasado." La dijo gentilmente. "El muchacho tiene razón, la señorita no tiene la culpa de todo lo que Hiryuu dijo en el pasado."

"¡Pero!" Yona le miró, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos y lágrimas aún en sus ojos.

Zeno la abrazó fuertemente. "Zeno vuelve a tener a su familia, señorita – y eso es gracias a ti. Él te vuelve a tener a ti y ahora también están aquí el muchacho y Hak. Zeno ya no está solo. Hiryuu tenía que dejarnos, porque había estado con nosotros durante mucho tiempo. Él volvió con su familia en los cielos, quienes también debían haberle extrañado mucho."

Zeno había tenido mucho, mucho tiempo para pensar en ello después de todo-

"Vuelve con nosotros, señorita." Zeno tiró de la mano de ella sonriéndola. "Eso ya no le hace daño a Zeno, porque todo el mundo está aquí. No llores." Él la secó una lágrima. "A Zeno le gusta que la señorita sonría."

Yona asintió y le abrazó con fuerza repentinamente. "Pero tú no tienes que sonreír siempre, Zeno." Susurró ella. "No quiero que resultes herido, pero, algunas veces, está bien estar triste. Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti cuando lo necesites. Todos nosotros vamos a estarlo, sin importar lo que pase."

Zeno se sobresaltó sorprendido y luego sonrió contra el pelo de ella, unas pocas lágrimas se le escaparon allí donde ella no podía verlas, abrazándola fuertemente. "Lo sé, señorita – lo sé." Él se apartó de ella cuidadosamente y tiró tanto de Yona como de Yun, su amplia y luminosa sonrisa estaba de vuelta en su rostro. "Vamos, vosotros dos. ¡Zeno tiene un montón de historias más que contar! A Yun le gustarán las historias de cuando Zeno actuaba como un sacerdote."

Yun comenzó a protestar, pero solo había risas y las lágrimas habían sido dejadas de lado, antes de que chocaran contra el grupo que había estado intentando no caerse sobre ellos mismos para llegar a ellos. Zeno se rió aún más fuerte cuando vio al grupo amontonado y volvió a tirar de ellos hacia delante como cuando todos estaban recuperándose de la batalla.

Sí, todo estaba bien ahora. Él tenía una familia ahora y estaba bien hablarles a su nueva familia sobre la que había tenido antiguamente.

"¡Kija, Jaeha, Shin-ah! Todos sois tan atrevidos al chocaros contra Zeno así. No confiabais en que Zeno pudiera ayudar a la señorita."

Yun espetó que ninguno de ellos eran de confianza para cuidar de Yona, que él ya lo había tenido todo bajo control, pero se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y seguir al grupo de vuelta hacia donde estaba Hak, hacia donde el fuego donde él había empezado hacer la comida para el día siguiente, así podrían comenzar a viajar lo antes posible.

Si alguien se había percatado de que Zeno había utilizado sus nombres para referirse a ellos en vez de sus títulos, nadie lo dijo; solo disfrutaron del momento.

Yun simplemente sonrió para sí mismo. Zeno no estaba asustado de perder a esta familia, al igual que había perdido tantas otras a lo largo de los años. Él finalmente se estaba sintiendo cómodo entre ellos.


End file.
